


Goals vs Touchdowns

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Athlete AU, F/M, M/M, Sport terms I looked up on google, but lowkey inspired by it, not related to it at all, soccer/football, this is totally inspired by Ninja Brian Goes to Soccer Practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: “Ninja” Brian Wecht is a rising star in the world of soccer.  He’s fast, precise, and doesn’t talk much, except for a few friends, including Aussie star Ross O’Donovan.  Dan Avidan is a skilled running back who is starting to gain popularity.  The two play completely different sports, but when the two meet unexpectedly, it could change their worldviews forever.





	Goals vs Touchdowns

“And there goes ‘ninja’ Brian Wecht, taking the ball from the Australian team! He’s going down the field, incredibly fast as we’ve been seeing from him since he joined the American team. He’s approaching the net and a last second goal from the American team! Breaking the tie at the last possible second!”

Brian smiled as he was swarmed by his teammates, getting congratulated and hugged by them. He took the praise with his usual quiet poise, sighing when he was put in front of news cameras. “Brian, how did you get that last goal?”

“...I got the ball and ran.” There really wasn’t more to it than that, and he was confused when some of the reporters laughed. 

“How do you feel about your fans calling you a ninja?”

That got him to smile. “I like it.” There wasn’t much more to say on that. He just wasn’t talkative, which probably contributed to the ninja nickname.

The camera turned to one of his more talkative teammates, and someone from the Australian team was hurrying over to him. “Wecht.”

“O’Donovan.” There was a long moment of silence before they both started laughing. “Hi Ross. Good playing today.”

“You too, man!” Ross slung an arm around Brian’s shoulders. “You’re the fastest old man I know.”

“Shut up. How’s Holly?”

“She’s good! Wedding planning is hectic, but it’s nice. It lets me slip out of practices early.”

“Really? I should get married.”

Ross laughed. “You? I thought you were the forever bachelor.”

“Maybe I’m lonely.”

“Maybe you’re old.”

“Maybe you’re just mean.”

“Gonna fight me?”

“Nah. You’re too scrawny to fight back.”

“That’s the new strongest body type. Have you seen that rising football player? Avidan, with the curly hair. He’s scrawny as fuck.”

“I don’t keep up with football.”

“You should. He’s cute.” Ross winked.

“Maybe I will fight you.” Brian got Ross in a headlock, laughing as Ross just pouted.

“Hey!”

“Scrawny.”

He didn’t notice as cameras turned to them, just laughing as he let Ross up. Ross tried to tackle him, but only succeeded in making him take half a step back. “What are you made of? Bricks?”

“That’s pure muscle. You’re just made of toothpicks.” Brian ruffled Ross’s hair, grinning.

“I hate you.”

“And yet I was the first one invited to your wedding?” Brian smirked.

“...aren’t you a ninja? You’re not supposed to be this chatty.” Ross was grinning.

“Yeah, well, I talk to the people I love.” He fluttered his eyelashes.

“Homewrecker.”

“Aw, Holly likes me! She’d be fine with me sweeping you off your feet.”

“I doubt that somehow.”

“She’ll never know.” He winked.

“Yeah, fell that to the cameras.”

“What are you...” His face flushed red when he realized the cameras were all pointed at him and Ross. Ross was the only one who knew he was gay. Well, by extension, Holly knew too, but he trusted them. And here he was, practically outing himself. He was probably being dramatic, and everyone would take it as a joke, which really was what it was at its core, but that wouldn’t keep Brian from agonizing over it. “...I should go get changed.” He kept his head down, quickly walking off to the changing rooms.

The video of him and Ross messing around went somewhat viral, but luckily, it was mostly seen as something about looking past differences, considering they were from different countries. Brian didn’t get it, but at least it wasn’t too embarrassing.

On an entirely different field, rising star Dan Avidan was running down the field, ball tucked under his arm. He was tall, dark curls poking out from under his helmet. He grit his teeth, pushing himself to run faster, nearly tripping as he reached the endzone in the last second.

“Yes!” He laughed as he threw his arms up over his head. He let out a startled squeak as Arin, the fullback, tackled him in a hug. 

“You did it!” Arin picked him up, making Dan laugh harder, a squeaky giggle.

“I did it!” Dan grinned, taking off his helmet to let all his hair poof out. The crowd was cheering as Arin set Dan down, ruffling his hair. Dan giggled happily, bouncy.

“Dan, how does it feel to have run the final touchdown?”

“Well, I just caught the ball and ran! It was exhilarating!” He pushed his hair out of his face, laughing. “I couldn’t have done it without my team of course!”

“Some people think you could be up for the hall of fame. Any thoughts on that?”

“Well, that would be amazing, but we’ll just have to wait and see! I’m gonna keep pushing myself to get better than I am now, so just watch out for me!”

“Yeah Avidan!” Arin grinned, scooping Dan up on camera and laughing as Dan let out more squeaky laughter.

“Arin!” He kept laughing as Arin carried him to the changing room.

“Loving the confidence.”

“Thanks baby girl.” Dan grinned as Arin set him down, squeaking when Dan slapped his ass.

“Sports!”

“Shut up, I’m telling Suzy.”

“She’s trying to get you in bed too!”

“She is not. She just understands my exasperation with you.”

Arin pouted. “I guess.”

Dan shook his head. “I need to start dating someone to get you off my back.”

“I’m hurt Dan.”

“I’m sure you are.”


End file.
